Who Knew?
by eruditefirebender
Summary: But really, who knew that Kageyama would be so scared of something so small and insignificant? Little drabble thing with the volleyball nerds.


**I got bored and decided to write this... Most of the credit for this idea goes to my friend who randomly thought the idea up, and discussed it with me, so I was tempted to make it into a fanfic just so I could kind of visualize how it would all play out. But, yeah, here are the Karasuno dorks for you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Kageyama called out, the sound of his voice resounding around the gymnasium, as the whole team watched him and Hinata practice their quicks, which were getting faster, and better. The ball bounced lightly off of Kageyama's fingers, the toss heading straight towards Hinata, who was running forward and jumping up, his hand raised.<p>

"Alright!" Hinata called back, as the palm of his hand hit the back of the ball, sending it down to the middle of the other court at lightning speed. Once Hinata's feet touched the floor as he landed, he looked at his hand, which was red from the impact of hitting the ball so hard.

"Woooaaahhh! Kageyama did you see that? You were all like 'pwaahhh!' and then I was like 'shoom!'." Hinata exclaimed, grinning wildly at his taller teammate, while running up to him, showing him his hand. Kageyama just hummed in response, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Hinata continued rambling on to Kageyama about some nonsense that he didn't really care to hear, as he began giving balls to Kageyama, to practice his jump serves. Though after about ten of them, Hinata tossed the ball towards Kageyama, who caught the ball and threw it in the air, about to run and hit it. Although instead, he took a step forward before freezing in his spot and briskly walking away to the farthest corner of the gym, and he just stood there, stone-faced. Hinata stared back at Kageyama with a confused expression on his face, running to pick up the ball and put it back in the cart, before he glanced down and grinned, breaking down into a hysterical fit of laughter.

There, a few feet from the volleyball stood a small spider.

Tanaka and Nishinoya walked up to Hinata, to see what he was laughing so hard about, and once Hinata told them about his suspicions, they too, joined in on Hinata's laughter fit. The entire Karasuno volleyball team just glanced back and forth at the three laughing idiots and Kageyama, who just stood in the corner, a pink colour tinting his cheeks.

Once Hinata finally calmed he stood up and walked over to the spider, squatting down to inspect it, while poking at it a few times. He promptly picked it up in a way that the spider wouldn't bite him and stood up, staring at it for a few seconds before grinning. Glancing over at Kageyama, he started walking towards him with his hands behind his back, holding the spider between his fingers in one of them. Kageyama just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, before jumping back once Hinata took his hands out once he reached his little corner.

"Hinata, I swear to god, get that thing away from me." Kageyama warned, taking a step back, holding his hands out cautiously. Hinata's eyes had an evil twinkle in them as held his hand out towards Kageyama's face, holding the spider right in front of his face. Kageyama immediately jumped back, flailing his arms.

"Shit, SHIT. Hinata what what the hell?! Get that thing away from me!" Kageyama exclaimed, as he began to run away from the shorter male, who just ran after him, holding the spider out.

"But it's cute." Hinata protested, picking his pace up a bit to catch up with Kageyama.

"No, no it's not. Can you _please_ stop chasing me with it?" Kageyama pleaded, his voice on an edge, still running away from Hinata.

"But look, it's so fuzzy." Hinata protested again, "Don't those eight eyes just make you go 'awww?'" he added, grinning.

"No. Shit, Hinata, you dumbass, get that freaking thing away from me!" Kageyama yelled out again, honestly planning on Hinata's murder in his head once that goddamn spider was gone. This continued for a few more minutes, Kageyama constantly shouting insults at Hinata as he chased him around the gym, constantly asking him how he thought it wasn't cute.

However Daichi simply wouldn't tolerate these kind of things during practice, since they were wasting time, and their next game was only two days away. Kageyama came to a halt when he bumped into something- rather _someone_, and stared at Daichi who was in front of both Hinata and Kageyama, along with Suga and Asahi.

"Hinata, please put that spider outside." he said, his voice calm, but stern. Kageyama relaxed, the tensions in his shoulders visibly disappearing.

"Yes, _please_." Kageyama said, glaring at Hinata and his spider.

"But I like Tim." Hinata whined, the spider still in his hands, "What I don't understand is how you can be scared of something so cute~." he added, a clueless expression on his face.

"I mean, look at it, isn't Tim cute, Asahi?" he said, holding the spider in front of Asahi's face, who jumped and tried to hide behind Suga, who just sighed, having given up on controlling the situation.

"Hinata-" Daichi said, but was quickly interrupted.

"You _named_ it?!" Kageyama exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"You guys-"

"Well, yeah, I mean _look at it_." Hinata replied, gesturing to the little spider in his hand.

"Kageyama-"

"It's a freaking death machine on eight legs!" Kageyama exclaimed. Both of them opened their mouths to say something else to each other before they were cut off by Daichi, who was glaring at the two of them, done with the situation.

"Both of you. Unless you want to be benched during our next game, because we'll be able to do just fine without you, stop fighting right now, and Hinata, take that spider outside this moment." Daichi said, his voice low and quite terrifying.

Kageyama and Hinata froze in their spot while Daichi spoke, before nodding their heads violently and muttering small apologies before Hinata, quickly hurried outside, setting his little spider friend free.

Kageyama finally relaxed when he saw Hinata walk in without the spider in his hands, glaring at him as he walked up to him.

"Thank god that thing is gone, or I swear to god I would have killed both you and the spider." he told him, bouncing his volleyball on the ground a few times. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Tsukishima walking up to the two of them, an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, who would've known that _the king_ would be so scared of something so small and insignificant?" he teased, his tone passive, as usual.

"I'm not scared. Those things just creep me out. With their freaking eight eyes and legs." Kageyama muttered, holding the ball in his hands and glaring up and the taller blonde.

"Mmm, whatever you say~" Tsukishima replied and walked away, continuing with his practice.

Kageyama just stood there, staring at Hinata, who was trying to hold in his laughter. He swatted the back of Hinata's head, a a blush covering his cheeks.

"Shut up." he promptly said, glaring at the younger male, before he threw the ball up and hit it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hinata apologized, "But really, Who knew you were so afraid of spiders?" he added, bursting out laughing and running off to Sugawara before Kageyama could say anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Feel free to PM me for any requests and stuff, and feedback does help a lot, so please rate and review!<strong>


End file.
